The Kidnapping (Ianthony)
by SweetIanthonyYaoi
Summary: Anthony was Mysteriously taken to place unknown by some one who was jealous of his and Ian's relationship But Why? read to find out and to see how Anthony and Ian got together and made a certain someone jealous. (my story is also on wattpad)


-Prologue-

Place: ? Location: Los Angeles Time: 8:56pm

"Ugh were I'm I?" Said a man who just woke up from being unconscious. He noticed he couldn't move, he was tied to a chair. This man was slightly tall, had dark brown hair which some people mistake it as being black, and brown eyes. Who was this man? Well it's none other than Anthony Padilla from Smosh himself. But why is he here like this?

"I'm stuck!" Anthony said as he struggled to escape but it was no use the ropes were too tight (and rather uncomfortable). Just then footsteps can be heard from a hallway of some sort; Anthony panicked and once again tried to struggle free but again it's no use. The footsteps came closer and closer, Anthony just sat there in fear and no hope of escape. The footsteps came to a stop and the door to the room where Anthony is in started to creak open. How did this happen? Why Anthony? Well let's go back to a couple months back shall we.

Place: Smosh House Location: California Time: 10:00am

"It's ten o' clock how could he still be sleeping?" Anthony said as he stood up from the couch where he was watching TV and walked down the short hallway into his best friend's room. When he walked in, he saw his best bud all wrapped up in a huge blanket and you can barely see his face. Anthony thought it was cute but then realizes what he thought and shakes his head. He walks up to his buddy who is still fast asleep and shakes his friend to wake him up but that just made him groan and shift to the other side. 'Hm? How I'm I gonna wake him up?' Anthony thought to himself. He ponders for a bit then gets an idea. "Ok this is gonna hurt you more then it's gonna hurt me" He said then takes his hand and whips it across his friend's face. "OW!" Said Anthony's dear friend, he had brown 'bowl hair cut' hair and a beautiful pair of blue eyes that you can get lost in them. His name was Ian Hecox also another member of smosh.

"Anthony?! What the fuck was that for?!" Ian said while putting his hand on where he was slapped. "Dude look at the time" Anthony said pointing at Ian's clock. Ian looks at the clock and shrugs "yeah so it's 10:11 so what?" Ian said with an 'I don't care' look. Anthony Sighed and said "why do you always sleep in during this time I don't" Ian sat up a bit to feel more comfy. "Because I was up all night editing our smosh videos remember?" Ian said then Anthony ponders a bit and remembers that Ian was editing their videos last night and of course Anthony was playing video games instead of helping his friend. "Oh yeah" he said feeling stupid that he forgot and Ian just rolled his eyes. "Well there you go as you will excuse me I'm going back to bed" Ian said as he wraps up himself again. "Come on Ian lets at least do something fun" Anthony said shaking Ian to stay awake. "No" Ian said in a bit of a deep tone. "Oh come on I'm bored" Anthony said begging for him to do it. "I said no Anthony now let me sleep!" Ian quietly yelled shutting his eyes a bit tight. "PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!" Anthony said bringing out his puppydog face. When Ian looked up at Anthony it's like he couldn't say no, "….Fine" Ian said getting out of bed. "Yay!" Anthony jumped for joy acting rather childlike.

Time: 11:36am

"So what are we doing today?" Ian said as he sits on the couch next to his friend. "Well I find out on twitter that Dan and Phil are here in California for a couple of weeks" Anthony said turning his head from his phone to look at Ian. "So I'm guessing your saying we should hang out with them?" Ian Said looking at Anthony, "I'm not saying that I don't want to but I guess we could go" Anthony said, "Beats staying at home all day" Ian said shrugging. "Alright let's get moving" Anthony said as he got up, "ok so whose gonna be driving?" Ian said as he also got up. Both men ponder to themselves, "You're driving!" Both of them said at the same time, "this is gonna be a long day" Ian Said.

-End of Prologue-


End file.
